<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation: Unwrapped by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753216">Sticky Situation: Unwrapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker unwraps two very lovely Christmas presents. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on December 19th, 2017.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorna Dane/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff/Lorna Dane, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation: Unwrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on December 19th, 2017 .  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unwrapped(Lorna Dane/Polaris and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch)</strong>
</p><p>Christmas morning occurs finally. Peter Parker decides to wake up bright and early. It takes him a minute to get to the lamp to turn on the lights on the bedroom. A very enticing sight on the edge of the bed jolts Peter all the way awake and wakes up more than his mind.</p><p>Sitting across from him on the bed sit two lovely sisters, who look over Peter with wanton gazes. His wife, Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch, sits at the edge of the bed. A red bow crosses over her breasts in the shape of an “X” and another bow wraps across her crotch. She holds a bow on top of her head as well and a collar which has a tag on it reading the words “to Peter.” She wears absolutely nothing other than the bows wrapped around her breasts and pussy.</p><p>Lorna sits at the edge of the bed as well. She wears green bows as opposed to Wanda’s red. She gives him a smile as the two of them move across the bed towards him. Lorna puts a hand on Peter’s thigh and Wanda does the same to his bare chest.</p><p>Finally, Wanda breaks the silence between the two of them. “Are you going to open up your presents?”</p><p>A small grin flashes over Peter’s face. “And mangle such beautiful wrapping. Let me savor the moment.”</p><p>Peter takes time to admire the fine wrapping over Wanda’s breasts by rolling his palms over it. Wanda’s eyes flicker open a half of an inch and enjoys the feeling of Peter’s hands on her. Peter smiles and leans in to attack his wife with a long and passionate kiss.</p><p>An impatient grunt comes from Lorna. Peter smiles and pulls away from Wanda. Wanda turns her head and catches Lorna with a kiss on the lips. Lorna’s eyes bug out for a second. She accepts the tender and loving kiss from her big sister. The enjoyment Wanda’s warm mouth brings her sends fresh tingles to Lorna’s loins.</p><p>Peter sweeps behind Lorna and plant a series of kisses down her back. The temptation to rip off her ribbons reaches him.</p><p>Wanda pulls away from Lorna. She wipes the strand of drool from her lip. “So, have you been a good little boy this year?”</p><p>She moves in and grabs Peter’s crotch through his pajama bottoms. Wanda decides to correct her statement. “Or a good big boy, rather.”</p><p>Wanda squeezes his cock. Lorna slips behind Peter now and feels him his muscular chest. A wicked smile goes over her face when she plays with him. Peter just smiles at Wanda.</p><p>“I’ve had been moments. Fucking my sister in law while my wife was away on a trip could be considered naughty.”</p><p>A squeeze of Peter’s cock brings his attention direction on Wanda. “Not if she deserves it.”</p><p>Wanda peels Peter’s throbbing cock out of his pants. She stops and smiles. Lorna’s hand snakes around and teases Peter’s length until Wanda pushes it away with a smile. “We’re unwrapping our presents before Peter unwraps his. That seems unfair, doesn’t it?”</p><p>A sheepish smile spreads over Lorna’s face the second she moves away from Peter. She positions herself on the bed ready to be unwrapped. Wanda gets first crack, much to Lorna’s agitation.</p><p>Peter reaches in and takes his time unraveling Wanda’s breasts from their prison. Her gorgeous globes pop out, perky as they are large. They bounce up and down in an almost hypnotic way.</p><p>“And that’s where your true power lies.”</p><p>Wanda just smiles at him. “They’ve charmed you nicely enough.”</p><p>Peter scoops up a handful of breasts and clings onto the underside of them. He milks Wanda’s round tits and causes her entire body to rise up off of the bed. Her wet pussy starts to stain the ribbon wrapped around it.</p><p>Lorna reaches underneath her ribbon. An invisible hand pushes her away. Despite the fact Wanda receives a hell of a workout on her breasts, she’s still able to make sure her baby sister is kept in line. An invisible hand pushes against Lorna and causes her body to react to what Wanda’s doing.</p><p>“Wanda!”</p><p>The screams coming from Lorna get Peter’s attention. Wanda makes sure Peter busies himself in working over her breasts. Her husband shows his devotion to her by sucking, grabbing, and licking the large canvas of flesh. She turns her head over towards to Lorna who looks on with one of those depraved expressions. Wanda just responds with a smile to her.</p><p>The smile makes Lorna shudder. What happens next is going to make her shudder even more.</p><p>“If you aren’t going to behave yourself, then you need a time out.”</p><p>Lorna pushes up onto the ceiling. Wanda levitates one of Peter’s web shooters out of the drawer and uses the webbing to secure Lorna to the ceiling. Lorna’s eyes widen as another bow appears and gags her.</p><p>Peter looks up for a minute. Wanda smiles and grabs Peter’s hand to rest it on the ribbon covering her pussy. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Unwrapping the rest of your gift?”</p><p>A smile flashes on Peter’s face the second he tugs on the ribbon and removes the covering from Wanda’s pussy. Wanda’s revealed to him in all of her glory. Her puffy lips stick out and she’s ready for Peter. Wanda helps his cock find its way to her pussy.</p><p>Right above Lorna’s head, Peter crawls on top of Wanda. Her legs tighten around him. The soft flesh of Wanda’s legs snaking around him put Peter into perfect position.  One more shove brings Peter into her. The energy surrounding them draws them closer together.</p><p>Wanda groans underneath Peter’s intrusion. Her pussy always returns to the most pristine condition possible after their sessions. It is one of the most mundane reality warps she can do. Every time Peter spears into her, it feels like the very first time and makes Wanda excited.</p><p>Peter slams down into Wanda. “Oh, you’re really asking for something. And hanging your sister from the ceiling! And forcing her to watch us! You know what that is!”</p><p>A crash of Peter’s bloated balls against her thighs makes Wanda leap up off of the bed. Her hands reach around him and encourage Peter to go down. He lowers down and attacks her chest. Several bites on her nipples hit all of the right spots. Wanda encourages him to deliver a more calculated attack to her bits of flesh.</p><p>“It’s…no less than she deserves.”</p><p>“It’s hot too!”</p><p>Wanda cannot disagree for the life of her. She holds on for the ride and it’s a hell of a ride. Peter coaxes her body in ways that no one else can. His manipulations of every single corner of her body and the constant bombardment of Wanda’s pleasure centers are more than appreciated.</p><p>Above their heads, Lorna watches the fun and games. Every so often, Peter thrusting into Wanda causes her pussy to throb. An itch comes over Lorna that she cannot scratch. She anxiously looks at the sharp blades in the room which she can technically use herself to cut free.</p><p>“Try and cut yourself free, and you won’t be getting anything this Christmas.”</p><p>Wanda’s threat puts any thought of Lorna breaking free out of her mind. A small pinch of her clit through the webbing wrapping makes Lorna trash.</p><p>Peter rides out Wanda’s orgasm all the way. She wraps her legs tight around Peter and rolls him onto the bed. She shifts around and mounts Peter’s thighs. Wanda bends down and smashes down onto Peter’s lips with her own. The two exchange a sultry and explosive kiss with their hands roaming onto each other’s flesh. Peter holds onto Wanda’s shapely butt and squeezes it.</p><p>The two join together one more time and Peter’s cock enters the warm and moist cavern of Wanda’s wet pussy. He thrusts her hips up to meet her. Wanda nibbles Peter’s neck and rolls her hands over him.</p><p>Wanda shifts gears and uses her breasts to worship Peter’s body. Delicious tits smash all over Peter and he enjoys them, feeling them up.</p><p>“I think Lorna’s about ready to burst.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>A tightening of Wanda’s cunt around Peter’s spear squeezes him. Peter redoubles his thrusting inside of Wanda and reinforces his will inside of her. His balls repeatedly smacks up into her thighs as they rise. His back bends as she forces down onto her.</p><p>“Get us up the wall and closer to my sister.”</p><p>The two roll off of the bed with Wanda’s pussy still sheathing Peter’s cock. The two push against the wall with Peter pressing Wanda’s body up flat against the cool surface. He drives into her while climbing all the way up of the wall. His fingers keep them firmly into place.</p><p>Lorna’s heart beats even more. Peter and Wanda close in her. Wanda’s now pressing onto the ceiling with restraints of her own creation securing her. Peter hangs onto the ceiling and drives his cock into Wanda. Wanda’s pussy is situated where it’s right across from Lorna’s line of sight.</p><p>A throbbing feeling builds through Peter when he goes into Wanda. He drives his cock into Wanda right across from Lorna’s face. She can see every inch sliding in and working over him. Something about this makes him hot.</p><p>“You can be cruel sometimes.”</p><p>Wanda just smiles and wraps her legs around her husband’s strong waist to pull him in further. Lorna’s eyes paint a picture even though her mouth is sufficiently gagged. Peter clings onto her legs and tugs them with sticky fingers which brings Wanda closer to the edge.</p><p>A sharp look from Lorna which plainly states “you bitch” can be heard. This just makes Peter drive his hard cock into Wanda even more. The desperation Lorna feels and the need she has.</p><p>“She wants your cock. And we’ll give it to her, but only when she really wants it!”</p><p>Peter plants his fingers against Wanda and spears her. “I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>The feeling of Peter burying deep inside of her body makes Wanda moan out loud with lust. The feeling of his throbbing cock just pushing in her body and the fact it frustrates Lorna makes Wanda dripping wet with desire.</p><p>The webbing wrapping around Lorna starts to give way. She looks over with an anxious feeling in her body. The webbing snaps and for one brief second, Lorna thinks she’s about ready to crash through the bed.</p><p>Fortunately, Wanda sticks her hand out and prevents Lorna dropping onto the bed with a thud. She lowers Lorna down onto the sheets. Lorna, breathless and sweaty, breaths a sigh of relief. She gazes up to see Peter and Wanda in the midst of a very sweaty session above their heads.</p><p>Being pushed against the ceiling flips a switch in Wanda’s head which makes her purely animalistic. The fun doubles when she realizes that it’s just right above her sister’s head. She feels Peter’s balls swelling the further they smack against her tender thighs. Wanda holds on and moans the further Peter plants his hard cock inside of her wet and willing pussy.</p><p>“Getting close. Aren’t you?”</p><p>Peter smiles and clings onto Wanda’s breasts while pushing up into her. The feeling of their bodies meeting together is tense.</p><p>“After you, honey.”</p><p>Wanda smiles and keeps working her warm pussy around Peter’s throbbing meat spear. The harder he pushes in, the further Wanda gets to her peak. And the peak is immensely satisfying to be honest. Wanda’s toes curl the further peter plants his cock inside of her. She’s this close to exploding all over his cock.</p><p>She releases her orgasm in one fluid motion. Wanda collapses around his meat spear and milks away at the object of her primal desire. A burst of energy causes Wanda’s nipples to lactate and Peter captures them in his mouth before sucking her breast milk out. Wanda’s loses it completely with her husband feasting off of her squirting nipples.</p><p>It becomes too much for Peter to withstand. He drives his throbbing cock inside of Wanda’s sheath and plants his spurting of juices into Wanda. Wanda clings onto him and proceeds to milk Peter dry with her clenching and very needy pussy.</p><p>“Peter! Yes! Fill me up!”</p><p>“Damn it Wanda, you’re going to be the death of me.”</p><p>Wanda just smiles and keeps wiggling her hips up and down to drain her husband of precious fluids. The caking of cum injects Wanda and makes her entire body size up. It’s one never ending train of pleasure and the frustration Lorna exhibits on the bed only ramps up the horniness. She tightens and squeezes around Peter.</p><p>Several more thrusts buries Peter’s essence inside of Wanda. Wanda holds onto him and ensures that he’s not going to get away until she drains him to the last drop.</p><p>“You’re amazing.”</p><p>“And you’re spectacular.”</p><p>Wanda’s eyes close shut as her nipples do their best impression of a firehose. Milk rains down on Lorna’s face from high above the bed, and it only serves to turn Wanda on either more.</p><p>The stamina of Peter Parker is one of his greatest attributes, among many other things. He pulls away from Wanda and leaves her panting on the ceiling. Turning his attention to Lorna is the next step of his fun.</p><p>Beautiful Lorna lays on the bed, ready to be unwrapped. Her body heaves and Wanda’s breast milk covers her gorgeous face.  </p><p>The lowering of Peter from the ceiling sparks a feeling of lust in Lorna’s body. Her pussy throbs from beneath the wrappings. She smiles when looking at him.</p><p>“You do have another gift.”</p><p>The breathy and urgent voice causes Peter to smile and also his cock to rise to life. Lorna’s green hair plasters against her sweat coated and milk soaked face. Peter reaches in and undoes the ribbon to reveal her breasts. Her nipples stick up. Peter holds his fingers against her nipples and gives them a light tug. The reaction coming from Lorna encourages Peter to do a little bit more.</p><p>Lorna’s eyes close forward as her brother-in-law closes in with a kiss. Several tongue swipes causes Lorna to shiver. Peter feasts Wanda’s breast milk off of her face. The hunger spreading through Lorna’s eyes only increase the closer Peter eases in. He kisses Lorna’s warm lips and then removes the last barrier preventing the two of them from meeting.</p><p>The ribbon rips from Lorna’s pussy. It almost sucks Peter’s cock in like it’s a piece of metal controlled by her powers. Peter lowers himself down into Lorna and stretches out her warm pussy with a very hard push inside.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, I’ve forgot how big it was!”</p><p>“Well, here’s a reminder. Also, that’s only half of what you’re getting in your stocking!”</p><p>Lorna’s eyes shift over and enjoys the feeling of Peter’s clinging hands all over her. She’s not sure where Wanda went. All she cares about is Peter’s manhood stuffing her wet pussy full with cock. Lorna holds her hands on Peter’s back and shoves her hips up.</p><p>The suction of Lorna’s inner walls pleasures him. The bodies of the two lovers meet together in an age old dance. Savage need mandates Peter to drive his hard cock inside of Lorna’s wet cavern and make sure she feels every single inch of his cock.</p><p>She moans into his ear. Lorna’s pretty sure she tells him to continue. It’s hard to tell given how her voice loses pretty much all coherence. Fortunately, he gets the hint and pushes inside of her.</p><p>“Let it all out!”</p><p>The metal in the room starts to rattle as Lorna loses herself. The backup from the early denial comes out and splashes all over Peter’s hard cock. Peter buries himself deeper inside of Lorna.</p><p>“Pete!”</p><p>Lorna’s moaning gets even stronger. Her lover only makes her body overflow with lust. Lorna wiggles her hips up completely and allows herself to get filled with so much cock it’s hard to really handle it all. She experiences the stuffing and enjoys it.</p><p>The clamping down on his manhood ensures Peter will bury deeper inside of her. Lorna’s nipples stand up for attention. He drops down face force and engulfs Lorna’s needy bud in her mouth. She moans out loud.</p><p>“Fuck! Ram my greedy little cunt with your big fucking rod!”</p><p>“Such a nasty mouth! I think that I should do something about it.”</p><p>Wanda returns and makes her presence known by standing over Lorna’s face. Lorna’s eyes follow up just in time for Wanda to sit on her face. She smiles and turns her back to Peter as he thrusts into her. It gives Peter a nice firm glimpse of Wanda’s ass.</p><p>“Putting that dirty mouth to a more constructive use is a good idea. Wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>Peter buries his cock into Lorna. Her tightening pussy forms a very firm seal around him. Peter holds onto Lorna and keeps spearing her wet pussy as hard as possible. The slurping sounds Lorna makes only spurs Peter on.</p><p>The view of Wanda’s sweet ass in his line of sight also does a pretty good job of inspiring Peter to take one more step forward. He bombards Lorna with thrusts. Alternating swipes to Wanda’s ass and Lorna’s tits mix up everything pretty nicely.</p><p>Wanda flips her hair back with a smile on her face. Her baby sister’s tongue digs deep inside like a devoted little pet. She curls her toes over and drives down onto the face. The green hair entangling her makes things really nice. Wanda kicks back again and enjoys Peter stretching forward for an instant to grab her breasts.</p><p>“Pleasure both of us like a true man should.”</p><p>“I always leave you wanting more.”</p><p>Wanda bounces up and down on Lorna’s face. She throws her head back with a extremely primal moan following. “Yes, because I can never get enough of it. You’re my drug! It’s insane how addicted I am to this cock. And we’re making Lorna addicted as well.”</p><p>No argument comes from Lorna and not because she’s busy digging that tongue deep inside of Wanda’s tight pussy either. She can’t argue with it. Wanda paints her face with juices and makes Lorna almost lose it.</p><p>Every touch lights up Lorna and Peter enjoys the reward of her tightening even further around. He meets Lorna and buries himself into her body. Sweat begins to form.</p><p>“She’s earned it, I think!”</p><p>A twitch in Peter’s balls from an invisible finger caressing them encourages him. He holds onto Lorna and pounds her. The snug tightness surrounds his cock with a swelling of pleasure which cannot be spoken kindly with by mere words. He keeps holding Lorna down and working her until they climax together.</p><p>The discharge of Peter’s creamy liquids fills Lorna up. Each fire of seed inside of her excites Lorna. She squeezes and tugs at Peter’s spurting organ.</p><p>Seconds later, the two of them come up from their mutual orgasn. Wanda achieves one of their own if one can judge the look on her face. She crawls over to join Lorna and cups her sister’s overflowing pussy. The Scarlet Witch’s wide grin spreads over her face.</p><p>“It’s worth the wait?”</p><p>An eager nod follows with Lorna’s gaze burning with lust for her sister. “Yes! It is!”</p><p>Wanda and Lorna exchange a passionate kiss. Their husband and brother-in-law takes great interest in the position the two are in. They press against each other with their large breasts smashing together. Their pussies position in such a way which Peter can take his choice of what lovely girl to enter.</p><p>Feeling up both of them earns Peter a moan.</p><p>“You two are just the gift that keeps giving.”</p><p>All they respond to is hungry moans. Lorna and Wanda lose themselves into the kiss and soon they plan to lose themselves in a lot more. Peter lines his huge cock up against Wanda’s dripping entrance and slides inside of her.</p><p>The feeling of Peter’s huge cock inside of her one more time is a very welcome present this holiday season. Wanda’s muscles contract around him and then squeeze him even further. Peter caresses her all over. Her husband maps out her body and all the spots which drive Wanda over the edge.</p><p>Peter plants deep inside of Wanda. Throbbing balls slap against her. The enticing scent of Lorna and her squirming body underneath Wanda’s only spurs Peter on. He rides Wanda out all of the way to her orgasm. She clamps down on Peter and it’s a struggle to break free.</p><p>“Sisters share. Besides, it’s Christmas.”</p><p>Wanda reluctantly lets go of Peter. She lifts up just so Peter can alternate squeezing both sets of breasts. He slides his hands over Wanda’s body and then over Lorna’s hips. She spreads far and wide.</p><p>The welcome invader enters Lorna and causes her to see stars. Peter pushes into her and exits her almost rapidly. Lorna holds pushes up to meet Peter and his intrusion inside of her.</p><p>The next few minutes pass with Peter alternating between driving into each beautiful woman. They crave the time spent and it’s a bit of a struggle to let go. Peter exerts his dominance while building up the mother-load. He toys with them and makes them want even more.</p><p>The burning lust through Wanda and her competitive spirit increases one driving factor. Wanda’s determination to drain Peter of every single last drop of seed increases. Peter holds back onto Wanda and keeps driving inside. He slips out and back into Lorna.</p><p>“You’re not going to win.”</p><p>Wanda’s taunting whisper is all the incentive Lorna needs to grab onto Peter’s hard cock and milk him. The throbbing length shoves deep inside of Lorna while pulling out of her. Peter pulls completely out, the tip dragging against her wet pussy, and working inside of her.</p><p>The alternating thrusts builds up both momentum and cum. Peter groans the deeper he alternates between his wife and sister-in-law making sure their pussies are both well-fucked and dripping.</p><p>“Is your Spidey Sense tingling yet?”</p><p>Something else tingles with Peter holding down onto Wanda and spearing her tight pussy with a series of hard thrusts. He pulls out from Wanda and then goes almost all the way back into her.</p><p>“Oh, ready or not here I cum!”</p><p>Peter groans out those words when spearing inside of Wanda. Wanda grabs onto his cock with fierce determination to drain him of his seed. He holds onto Wanda and fucks her right on top of Lorna. The two sisters meeting together with Peter’s balls striking Lorna as well as Wanda depending the angle.</p><p>The frustration in Lorna builds into one huge orgasm. Peter is about ready to unload inside of Wanda. Lorna hopes there’s another load inside of her.</p><p>Peter holds deep into Wanda and busts a nut inside of his wife’s pussy. Several splashes of cum spills inside of Wanda and coats her womb. He thrusts inside of Wanda for almost a minute and then slides into her.</p><p>The welcome surprise of Peter’s still spurting cock enters Lorna. Lorna holds onto Peter and enjoys the remaining few spurts of cum coating into her. There’s still a very large amount of seed rushing into Lorna ready to stuff her completely full.</p><p>The dust settles and Peter pulls away from them. Both Lorna and Wanda turn themselves over to seductively crawl towards Peter and drape their bodies over each leg. Their warm tongues and mouths creep up Peter.</p><p>‘A white Christmas indeed.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>